Automatic transmissions, for instance for motor vehicles, are adequately known in automotive engineering. Besides automatic transmissions with planetary sets, load shift elements, and with a converter as starting element, double clutch transmissions are also increasingly used, which have two independent partial transmissions which, for instance, are operated as spur gear transmissions in a countershaft design with two clutches each. The double clutch transmissions, contrary to automatic transmissions, have the advantage that a better efficiency can be achieved, but the disadvantage is the lower load performance of the starting element.
Through the application of cooled, wet clutches as a starting element, the thermal load performance of the starting element is increased. Hydraulic actuation of the wet clutch, however, requires a large amount of pressure which adversely affects the overall efficiency of the transmission.